


More than partners Cover

by Levinson



Category: YYH, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.<br/>This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.</p><p>No money has been made from this.</p><p>All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.</p></blockquote>





	More than partners Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bane_Huntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More than partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748233) by [Bane_Huntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress). 



[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Bane_Huntress-Morethanpartners_zpsb9ba8018.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
